The Ultimate Traitor Game
by Th Ghst f Slss Frnc
Summary: Jacob has always heard about the legends, but he'd never believed them. That was before the Cullens came into play, before his life went crazy, before everything. Now he wished it was all just a nightmare. one he could wake up out of. Chaos is his life.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Summary: Jacob had always heard about the Tribe's legends. He'd never believed any of them—well, until he met the Cullens. They annoy him, mostly, but he doesn't get why they're so hated. They eat off of animals only, right? But then he phases—and all chaos erupts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_P.S. I am taking a poetic license with this one, okay? Some of the characters will be OOC because I need them to be for this to work. However, I'm not bent on bashing any character. I'm just adding to their personalities or tweaking them, not making them into Mary Sues and Gary Stus. I also built on imprinting and the mental bond/physical bond stuff. ...So...yeah..._

_Should be Edward x Jacob eventually._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One: New "Friends"**_

On the Road to La Push's Central Gathering Area – 7:47 PM

**Jacob's Point of View**

I tapped my fingers against the rise of the car door, as Country Music blared through the speakers. My Dad liked to drive himself, working the car with these improvised levers. I was always on edge when he decided he should get to drive, but, hey, if I loved cars and was told I couldn't drive_ I'd_ find a way around the rules, too—even if I made my _son _nervous as heck.

I also hated Country Music with a vengeance. Indie, Rock, Classic Rock, Alternative, and even Club Music I could handle. Rap, Country, and Pop made my teeth grind, however.

I just watched the scenery blur past, a mess of giant, broad-leaf trees, hanging moss, vines, and ivy dashed with brown from tree trunks and mud, and sighed. I was trying to ignore everything, but...

"Calm down, son, I'm doing fine!" Dad announced, just as our front right wheel hit a large pothole. I winced, but he just whistled.

"Wow, that one's getting big," he comments. "I swear it was half that size last week!"

_Your excitement does not amuse me. _I thought, as I rolled my eyes. I just leaned closer to the window.

"Dad, why are we going to this big festival again? I mean, it's about_ Sam_ for crying out loud. Why is there a giant party about _one person_?" I questioned, and the annoyance at the idea was clear in my voice.

I hadn't slept well last night. I couldn't decide on why, but I was not in a good mood. Plus, school had been hectic. One teacher really hated my guts. Even if I got something_ right_ I somehow managed to get it _wrong_, if that made any sense.

And, I'd had to deal with the Cult, as my friends and I call them—Sam, Jared, and Paul. After getting into a smack down with Paul earlier, we would now be celebrating his boss, the one who probably ordered him to kick the snot out of me. It was not something that made me _happy_, to say the least.

I noticed my dad hadn't said anything so I looked over, to see him staring straight ahead (at the road, for once) and his jaw seemed tensed.

"Dad, are you all right?" I asked, feeling slight worry burrowing in my gut.

He rarely looked so serious. I could remember the last time, sure, but it was so far back it was rather blurry in my memory.

"Yeah, son, I'm fine. Just don't be so mean to Sam, okay? He's a good kid and today is special..." Dad tried to explain.

I wrinkled my nose. "Special how...? Is it his birthday, or something? They don't all gather at my birthday..."

Dad rolled his eyes, at me. Huh, so he could pull teen angst moves even at his age.

"No...just...you'll know when it happens."

I huffed. "'You'll know when it happens'...how many times have I been told that in the past few years? And been looked at funny—repeatedly? And Sam isn't a good kid, Dad. He pretty much runs La Push like he's some mobster and his lackeys are always messing Embry, Quil, or I up. It's nasty. You saw what Paul did to my face last time!"

I didn't mention I probably currently had bruised ribs.

Dad sighed, a long suffering sound. I frowned at him. I wasn't that much of a problem. Compared to Rebecca and Rachel I was a golden child. I just didn't like being nice to _bullies_, for lack of a better word.

"Jacob...just let it go for tonight, okay?" he asked.

I wanted to add "Hey, Dad? You know, Sam also left Leah and shacked up with her cousin. How's that for nice?" but I didn't. I wasn't going to whine anymore...at least for tonight.

I didn't want to be a problem, honestly! Plus, whining for was stupid, bleach blonde girls that thought a C- was a good grade.

...Sexist? No, not really. True? ...Quite so.

* * *

At La Push's Central Hub – 8:14 PM

I was currently eating my weight in Sue's corn casserole and Harry's fried fish. Both dishes were freaking delicious, let me tell you.

Plus, Sue had made sweet potato pie for dessert—for anyone who didn't want cake. I wanted to hug the woman, repeatedly.

I'd take homemade pie made by her over sugary cake any day.

And, luckily, for the most part of the afternoon I'd just gotten to relax and talk to my buddy Embry. Well, talk at mostly...he was the quietest of our group. Quil, the clown, was currently unaccounted for. I was assuming he'd been talking up Michelle, a girl Leah had brought along as her side-kick. The girl was cute, I'd admit, with red hair and freckles, but...yeah...Embry had always called dibs on her. I hadn't been in the mood to fight for her was all... She wasn't good looking enough for a brawl.

Seth, Sue and Harry's son, was also with us, hanging on my every word. I kind of liked it, how he liked to be my shadow. He'd down it since he was old enough to walk and he realized I could do much more than he could. It was kind of endearing in that sometimes pestering, little brother way.

But, as I was finishing up my meal, Paul and Sam had walked over.

I just kept eating, taking small bites to stretch out the little food I had left so I wouldn't be forced to talk to Brute One and Brute Two.

"Hello, Jacob," Paul muses, as he steps closer. I frown as his shadow falls on me and I look up to see his arms crossed, dark eyes glinting.

I nod. "Hey... What's up?" I ask, politely as possible. I shift in the lawn chair, wincing slightly as my bruised chest and stomach ache. Paul's smirk only goes wider.

Sam elbows him in the ribs however and smiles warmly at me. There was one thing about Sam. He always seemed happy to see you and nice. Paul could pretend, too, but he really didn't seem to like me for some reason. I couldn't figure why, however.

"Just wanted to say hello," Paul comments. Seth waves at the pair, smiling. Of course, Seth never meets a stranger. I can almost feel Leah's glare on us. I glance over my shoulder and see her standing with Michelle, glaring dagger at Sam. _Ouch..._

"Why?" I ask, my question coming out a little harsh. Seth jumps and Quil just looks awkward. He never had liked confrontation. Paul had picked on him the most, too—another reason for me to dislike him.

"Well...I wanted to have a little chat with you..." Sam admitted.

_Well, that doesn't sound ominous at all..._ I thought. "All right... Go on, talk." I said, as calmly as possible.

Sam winced. "I can't...here...do you mind coming on a walk with me, just out of hearing?"

I actually heard Quil gulp. "You know, maybe that isn't the best idea..." Quil informed them.

Sam frowned at Quil. "I am talking to Jacob."

"Right..." Quil said, awkwardly. "I'm going to go talk with Embry..." he said, watching me with worry. Sam nodded, with his eyes back on me. I kept watching Quil as he mouthed "Are you okay?" I gave him a curt nod and looked back at Sam.

Sam seemed almost anxious, weirdly enough. I blinked, surprised at the worried look I in his dark eyes and confused at why he was wringing his hands. _I wasn't that terrifying. _I thought, sarcastically. I bet this was an act, too.

"So...will you come?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Sure, sure," I said, with a purposefully indifferent shrug.

He nodded and broke into a nervous grin. He then turned 'round and walked off, heading for the woods.

I sighed and followed. _Of course you're leading me into the dark woods at night...that's the perfect spot for a "_chat_"._

Sam stopped once we were out of sight of the others and about a hundred feet into the woods. By then, I was feeling quite antsy, as you can imagine.

Sam finally turned to me, his paler brown eyes darting over me quickly and making me feel like something see-through.

"Um, so why did you bring me out here, exactly?" I ask, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the ground. "Well...I kind of wanted to make amends."

"Amends...?" I parroted, not believing him for a second.

He sighed. "Yes, amends... I'm sorry for treating you so bad when we were younger, Jacob...and for allowing Paul to abuse you..."

Abuse me...? He makes me sound like a freaking domestic violence victim! I just scowled at him. "Apology not accepted. Until all my bruises fade and I don't get anymore...your words mean nothing."

Sam winced. "I still am sorry."

I snorted. "Sure, sure...whatever you say..."

Sam frowned. "Paul likes to be in control. He likes...to make other people's lives miserable because then he thinks he's worth something. He's kind of messed up. I'm helping him..."

"Find victims?" I supplied, in a fake cheery tone.

Sam literally about hissed at me. "No! Get him under control and help him—emotionally."

"Sounds lovely," I comment.

Sam sighs and just rests his head in his hands. "Just...know I'm sorry okay. Nothing is going to happen to you now—as far as we're involved."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay...can I get that in writing? I want signatures."

"Jacob..." Sam pleaded, like I was making things hard on him. He reminded me of my dad in that moment, actually.

"Just...leave me alone..." I muttered, stuffing my cold hands in my sweatshirt's pockets before heading back towards the bonfire.

I was pretty sure I heard him say "I can't." but I ignored it. I didn't really want to care what spiel he was currently trying to get me to buy.

* * *

_A/N: You like? You hate? Tell me in a review! Or if you have any ideas, wants in future chapters, etc. Also, tell me if I should bump up the rating at any point. I'll be doing "black outs", but quite frankly the implications of things might be too much...eventually. Plus, feel free to be a Grammar Nazi. I like my stories lookin' nice, so tell me if something's wrong. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello and welcome back to my first totally emo fanfic. Thanks to my two reviewers, arob111 (one more one and you'd have my lucky number—I see it on clocks all the time—11:11) and Dario Argento Syndrome. I hope you both—and all other readers—will like this chapter, too. And I also hope I don't mess up/spell something obvious wrong/etc. for your sakes._

_Just note Edward will be his normal emo punk "I'm a musician and hate my life" self and Jacob is going to be mean and hate just about everyone at first. I mean, I'm trying to keep them IC but seriously, Stephanie Meyer has some major issues in those two...and Alice...and Bella..._

_Frankly, Teen Books annoy me in general. That's why I go on fanfiction to "fix them". Basically, I'm a book snob that likes to tweak written stuff and sometimes make it into slash._

_...So, yeah...carry on, lovelies and ignore the fact I'm no fun. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight by SM or Peeps by SW; this is kind of a crossover between the two, I suppose, in its own way. _

_Notes: everything will be much, much, much different here, things may be a bit confusing the first few chapters because neither of the characters honestly knows what's going on (and Edward is the vampire kind of drunk). Peep stands for parasite-positive and they're vampires related to Dracula, totally different from SM's vampires, who are "true" vampires—Dracula and his offspring are just sick. Werewolves' imprinting is slightly different and male/male bonds are known to happen, but are brushed under the rug. Obviously, spending time together growing up on a reservation together should make people better "soul mates" than anything else. Werewolves' can die if their imprinted rejects them, or they can imprint again. Also, alphas can imprint on multiple people—maybe. I'm working on figuring out the world I messed with. Oh, and yes, I do realize I'm making the Cullens seem annoying and evil, but that's how Edward views them for now._

_P.S. Edward was born with dysautonomia, a rare genetic medical condition that causes your nervous system to react much differently to stimuli. It carried over. I hope that explains some things. Look it up..._

_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: people with weird medical conditions (me), "The Monster" ('Seph), Twilight fans/haters, and other freaks of nature. ;)_

_**Chapter Two: "Why Are You So Weird?" Isn't Nice**_

In An Unknown Hotel's Bar—6:01 PM

**Edward's POV**

_Warmth_... It's a sensation I don't feel often.

I tip back the shot glass, drinking down an unusual kind of wine. It's pink, actually—kind of a weird shade of it, too. Not as strong as the nasty white wine I'd been given previously.

I'm at a nice hotel's, drinking away my troubles—or at least, it seems that way. I can't get drunk, honestly. I shouldn't even be drinking alcohol. It stays down, sure, mimicking blood close enough it doesn't matter, but supposedly it's "bad" for me. I don't see how.

Liquids stay down, some at least—wine is one of the few—anyway, so I don't see how it matters. It doesn't make me vomit like when I tried to drink milk on a dare. _Luckily_, wine is one of the few.

Its warming nature feels so good to an ice beast like me. My skin is cold and I feel chills, tingling down my spine and making my joints ache. I wasn't aware this could happen to vampires.

Carlisle had wanted to run tests, to see what was wrong with me. I hadn't let him. Even as a human I'd felt this before. There was a reason, even as a vampire, my body made adrenalin. It always had, more than normal. I'd figured that out from the testing he'd done years ago, when I acted unlike the average newborn. I'd been cool and calculating, deadly but controlled after the first few days, after my new system ate up all the blood it needed, everything except that which was needed to keep my adrenal gland working.

I was a freak among freaks. I'd been a freakish human before and now I was an odd vampire. It seemed fitting.

I put down my glass and asked the beefy bartender for another drink. He just grunted and poured more wine. He didn't seem suitable here. He seemed out of place.

It was funny no one had noticed how out of place I was. They were such fools, believing pretty things couldn't hurt them.

Personally, I thought snakes were rather beautiful, too. They could bite, as well, however.

See, as vampires we drew in those petty mortals, made pettier by their plush lifestyles and lack of morals, because we were _attractive_.

And we were beautiful, each and every one of us. Carlisle and Emmett were rougher looking, Emmett especially, and they made women's knees go weak. Esme set older men's hearts a thumping. Rosalie and Alice attracted younger men, teenagers, different sorts, but they did—sometimes they even attracted other women. Jasper attracted any human, really, his lean built and Southern drawl his key features.

I was the only one people feared somewhat, if you went by thoughts. Sure, Rosalie could be harsh, Jasper was scarred, and Emmett was intimidating.

But I had freak value.

I finished my drink, as I mulled over it more.

Why were the humans so stupid? Maybe it was because we weren't like Dracula, who had been a very, very sick man in real life—a parasite positive, if you will. He'd been a whole other type of bloodthirsty freak; a pseudo-vampire. There were very few of those. Some of his descendants did live in New York and they fit the bill—tangled hair, finger nails shaped like talons, lean, muscular bodies, wide eyes, sharp, shark teeth for canines and the teeth behind those. They hated the things they once loved, liked dishing out pain, and were more of cannibals than blood-suckers.

They seemed to strike fear into people's hearts, and that was justified of course. Yet, they only were as strong as a body-builder or a person with too much adrenalin (like me when I was human) and their speed was roughly the same as a race horse. They had no other talents and they could be killed, with stakes, and sunlight burned them.

We, thusly, were much more dangerous. But we were seen as Romantic. I read books about us. They portrayed us as the perfect substitute for a Romeo or a Juliet. They portrayed us as, dare I say, sexy. They portrayed us as human.

Since when were dead things sexy? Since when did they have human feelings, act like humans, etc.? When did they act Romantic?

Sometimes I thought humans must be much more complex than vampires like us, if they came up with this utter hogwash. Maybe I was thinking about it backwards, though...

"Are you going to order any food to go with that?" the female bartender asked me, somewhat worriedly, as I drank down my third glass of wine.

"No," I answered, as the warmth of it was thrumming through my veins, melting the ice, making me feel normal.

It would only last a few seconds and I wished she wouldn't butt in on it.

Because it was so, so, so worth it, even if the wine itself did taste horrible; the warmth in my belly, in my veins, it was so nice. And it made my sharper senses dull, made my anxiety cease.

I was always so worried, scared even. I was worried because every second of the day I could snap, attack my fellows. Right now, I was playing the college student at Harvard. I think it was Harvard, anyway, I didn't care.

Humans would, but it was worthless to me.

I worried, thusly, that I'd show myself as even more of a monster. I'd left and turned dark before; I didn't want to again.

I was scared because I was afraid it didn't matter. Why would it, anyway? If I were an animal, just like the teachers that taught biology thought humans were, and acted purely on instinct, was it wrong? I was a predator, they were prey. It was the natural order. I was never meant to pretend to be human. It seemed even crueler, pretending to be human when, if anything, I was a demon.

I bet religious folk would believe I was possessed, actually.

But, I needed to stop questioning my way of life. It was the only way I could live in my horrid existence. Otherwise, I'd go mad—according to everyone I'd ever asked.

I felt the ice come back, sending chills down my spine and along my arms. I hated this part, when the recklessness returned, when the feeling of hopelessness returned, everything.

And I couldn't stay for more drinks, because then they'd get curious. My pseudo-family wouldn't let me "drink myself to oblivion" either.

Some days, I really did hate my life.

I only could hope that when we moved, once again back to Forks, I wouldn't have the same problem, that things would somehow be easier.

I highly doubted that, however.

I sighed and just stood up. I tossed down a tip and the money needed for my drinks and then left, wandering past the sea of people.

I tried to block out all the thoughts they had. They had secrets, dark, dirty, disgusting secrets. I didn't understand why beings that were _angels _compared to us vampires would do such things.

They were human, after all. Why didn't they act like it? Did it take a monster playing the part to see what humanity was?

If so, it was amazingly unfair.

Still, the shock of certain creeps' thoughts was still there. _You had a shot at heaven and you tossed it to the wind? _I wanted to ask them. _Are you crazy?_

Outside of Hotel—6:39 PM

Alice, of course, is waiting for me in my Volvo. I scowl, as she waves cheerily at me and gestures for me to get in the passenger seat. Doesn't she know I hate it when she drives my car, or when anyone drives my car?

And what is her problem? Just because she's a psychic, she thinks she's high and mighty. I never show off _my _power. I hate my power.

"Hello, Alice, fancy meeting you here. I was going to take a cab back, you know—do the same thing I did to get here, just in reverse," I said dryly, as I opened the car door and climbed in.

I think I heard the hostess complain mentally that I was taken.

_Well, no, ma'am, I'm not with my "brother's" girlfriend or my "sister's" boyfriend. In fact, I'm completely asexual. Sad isn't it? Turns out, I even scare vampires. Imagine that? No one and nothing wants to be with me, except a leggy, whiny blonde that gets on my last nerves and lives in Alaska...so don't you start either..._

I cut my mental monologue short when Alice forced my mouth open and sniffed. What the f—freak?

_How fitting that was the only word I could come up with..._

I shifted myself away, leaning back against the door.

"What was that for?" I asked, very uncomfortable about now.

Alice shrugged her dainty shoulders. "I just wanted to see how many drinks you'd had..."

"You could've asked," I snapped.

I was growing tired of her antics. All she wanted was to control every aspect of everyone's lives—especially mine. She was always playing the matchmaker. It was annoying me beyond belief.

No one else seemed to notice it, either.

Was it normal to tell people what to do now? Was that how humans acted these days? One strong person controlled dozens?

I knew that was how it worked, but it still made me sick.

Why did so few have _backbones_?

She started the car and put us in drive. I knew we were headed back home, because of her thoughts, so I just looked out the window, trying to ignore her and just check out the scenery.

She wasn't about to let me, though.

"So, Edward, what was the cause of this episode?" she asked, in an almost sarcastic tone.

I forced myself to show signs of my discomfort, a twitch of a jaw muzzle and a frown. It was hard being made of stone...

"...Episode?" I asked, in disbelief, as an afterthought.

"Yes, episode," she responded, shaking her head sadly. "Seriously, Edward, you went and drank...your roommate is going to be livid."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't you have a project due tomorrow, the pair of you?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "He's left me hanging before and he knows I'm smarter than the other idiots there. He won't worry."

Alice huffed, her cheeks puffing out. She was obviously mad at me. I wondered why, though. Wasn't I allowed_ one_ vice?

"Yes, but don't you see? You're making yourself stick out! This is your last year, Edward. You could at least pretend..."

"Pretend what?" I asked, my teeth literally grinding together. "...To be human? I already am a freak. Look at me! Pale skin, odd-colored hair, gold eyes that go amber and then black depending on how thirsty I am, and rock hard and glacier cold skin. That's not even all of it, either. I'll never be human, remember? Not again..."

Alice snorted, an odd sound coming from someone as delicate as her. "We're all vampires, Edward. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. We get by..."

I shifted in my seat, feeling a bit of guilt that _I didn't want to feel_. It wasn't fair for me to feel that. I was different from them. At least they—minus Jasper—were in control. At least they all had mates, someone to comfort them.

It wasn't the same for me.

They didn't have to see how dark people truly were—human, vampire, and_ peep_ alike.

I did, however.

"It doesn't matter, Alice. I graduate next year, a fully fledged doctor like Carlisle," I mumbled.

To be a doctor meant four years of high school and many years of college. It was perfect for us and we could even work a few more years as a doctor in the same town, before being "transferred". Sadly, Carlisle was right at the time to be "transferred". He was too old to be anything but an older college student, after all. I could pass for a fourteen-year-old to a thirty year old. My looks were much more deceiving. Except, this time we'd have to move before I pretended any longer, for Carlisle's sake.

"Yeah, and you'll be the New Boy at Forks High School, a clean start. You have to start acting like a human if you want to pass for a freshman," Alice retorted.

I sighed and banged my head literally against the dash, lightly enough it wouldn't hurt my car but hard enough I made a point.

"Just drive Alice and stop talking to me," I muttered fiercely.

She huffed once again, but said nothing.

Was it just me or were our plans rather boring, confusing, and utterly hopeless? We did the same thing, over and over and over. You'd think we'd at least go to Venice and see Academia once in a while or go to Austria and see the Alps, but no. We had to keep playing the normal American family.

Personally, I wanted to see everything I could before I died (got disembodied and burnt, hit by a hydrogen bomb, lived long enough to see the end of the world, etc.). I didn't want to keep playing _The Brady Bunch_.

Alice shot me a narrow-eyed look and I just sighed and took note of every plant species I could see as we drove home.

I was tired of being the "problem child", since I wasn't exactly a _problem_. I was only a problem if they got into my business and cared far too much. I was stuck at seventeen, true—but they weren't much older and I was the second oldest, by vampire years. I wasn't an idiot and I wasn't a kid. I was a little reckless (note my blackouts where I go le freak), but other than that I was completely in control of myself—I was much better at playing human than Jasper. I was weird as far as my adrenalin rushes went, when I felt even more like a monster, but I was okay.

They really needed to just let me find happiness my own way, instead of forcing me to be alone in a room with Tanya, the Alaskan variation of "dumb blonde"...something they'd done before.

"**Exactly" One Year and One Summer Later**

The Cullens' House in Forks, WA—3:01 PM

_SLAM..._

_CRASH..._

_BANG..._

_...CRASH._

_...WHOMP._

I currently felt as if I were in a bad superhero comic, with the sound effects we were making. Wait, that sounded gross...no matter. No one around here could read my mind.

See, Emmett and I were wrestling. In other words, if I were human, I'd be dead. I'd just tossed Emmett through a window, too.

Note: don't insult his woman, especially when he hasn't managed to get away to hunt in two weeks. He got very tetchy.

"Boys!" Esme called, in alarm, once again.

So, we'd pretty much destroyed the living room...yeah. It wasn't exactly a big deal when you had money like ours and you couldn't spend it on stuff like charity. And right about now I felt like I was on top of the world; I wasn't going to waste that feeling.

I jumped through the window and found Emmett behind half a dozen fallen pines. Wow, I needed to work on my aim...there should have at least been _fifty_.

I laughed gleefully at the dazed and surprised expression on his face. When he noticed me he shot me a dirty look, but I just smirked at him.

"Ready to give up...?" I asked slowly, obviously taunting him.

"No," he spat, standing up and pushing up his mostly ripped sleeves.

I grinned, spreading my stance and bending my knees. This was going to be fun...

Suddenly, I felt a weight on my back. I'd been so focused on Emmett's thoughts; I hadn't had time to notice Jasper creep up on me.

_That's like a sucker punch..._ I projected at Jasper, who only growled and forced me further into the dirt. _Touchy, much...?_

I grunted.

"Jasper, get off me," I spat, after a few more seconds.

He finally complied, but was watching me in suspicion as he scooted spider-like away.

That's right, suspicion. That's the only way Jasper looked at me now. He hadn't ever really learned to like me.

I listened to everyone's thoughts as they came closer. Carlisle's were disappointed along with Esme's (they had a We're-your-parents-so-you-must-listen complex), Rosalie's were amused (she was my favorite sister—she could take anything with a smirk), and Alice's were disbelieving.

"What were you two thinking? I mean, Edward—you knew Emmett was about to go hunt, why did you provoke him?" Alice asked me, her dark gold eyes narrowed.

I frowned at her. Rosalie gave me a brief kick in the gut, but I didn't even feel it. She knew not to hurt me; otherwise I'd do what I'd done to Emmett. If I was scared, I could be pretty vicious.

"We were just having some fun," I said meekly after a long moment.

I was really getting tired...

**A Month Later**

A Cabin—11:11 PM

I was now living on my own, a free man. Well, sort of a free man, I suppose. I only lived roughly twelve miles from Forks, from where my coven lived. If you could call them my coven anymore...

I'd slipped.

I'd messed up badly.

...It hadn't been my fault.

A rogue vampire had come by, hunting. They'd had ruby-red eyes and looked like something that had been rotting in the woods for eons. They hadn't hunted in a year. They'd been trapped, stuck in a concrete cage. They'd been put there at some point, by some religious zealots that had mysteriously disappeared somewhere up in Canada.

They'd finally managed to escape. They'd been weakened so much, unable to feed, they hadn't been able to escape. And I was pretty sure those religious zealots had done something to this vampire—a female vampire, by the way.

...And after so long a mouse crept into their dungeon, through a crack...

She'd escaped. Twenty had died in the first five days. Carlisle, Emmett, and I had been sent to Quebec, to catch the brunette demon, and kill her, by Alice. Alice had said that if we didn't, the Volturi would come.

She hadn't seen what was truly going to happen. The other vampire had a power; she was a hypnotist by nature, she could see images in people's minds and distort them. She'd wanted me to be _hers_.

None of us, not even me, had known this.

We'd killed her, but not before she'd had a twenty-first victim by the throat, a little girl. That little girl's older brother tried to protect her, as I lunged at the female vampire.

He'd thought it was backwards.

I'd killed him.

The blood...

I shuddered, deciding not to think on it. I was now the town's anathema, the freak, the Piney. I always had been, of course, but now I was more so.

I didn't go to school, I didn't get visitors; I didn't do anything. I just hid up here and hunted sometimes, when the animals nearby came to the snow-fed stream by my new, crude home (that I'd built).

I "home-schooled" myself, reading, writing music, etc.

I was a hermit. But I was _still _the Cullens' problem child.

I wanted to rip my hair out.

Why did I have to be such a monster?

_Knock...knock..._

"Camping" In the Mountains—11:14 PM

Jacob's POV

To say I was lost was an understatement. I'd fallen ill a few nights ago and I was told by my Dad it was time (for what I couldn't say). He'd given me a blanket and told me to go and find myself.

I thought he was crazy, that this was child-endangerment or something. I mean, Native Americans hadn't forced their boys to "become men" by finding their name since the early colonial times, right?

That was my thought before Sam, Paul, and Jared forced me to go, too, tailed me the whole time.

Yeah, like Sam wasn't going to hurt me...

It didn't matter, I guess. I was here now, and very lost.

I was freezing, but hot at the same time, and it felt like a wild animal was in my chest. I hated it. I needed relief...some sort of relief.

I shuddered and pulled the blanket I had wrapped around my upper body closer. I'd only been wearing sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt.

It was below zero up here, tonight at least—a freak storm.

_Why wasn't I dead yet?_

I decided to push that little thought to the back of my mind, not liking it at all.

That's when I saw a flash of light. I stopped and turned to my right, the snow coating my shoulders and long hair making the movement stiff.

There were two windows, just almost out of sight because of all the snow-covered evergreens here, and they were lit up with the yellow glow of fire-light.

I think my heart jumped into my throat and a sigh of relief left me at the same time. _Go to the house where some creep might live or stay out in the cold?_

It was an easy decision.

I stumbled forward, towards the cabin, and I tried to stay upright against the blistering wind that send ice shards at my skin. I trembled and shook as I stepped up on the porch and let a cold, dead hand hit the door in front of me.

_Why'd they do this to me...?_

I knocked once again, waiting, praying, hoping...

A red-headed boy opened the door, his amber eyes going wide in surprise when he saw me. "What...?"

My vision went gray, devoid of color, then black. I barely understood that I'd fallen and I was sinking into...what?

I hoped I hadn't made it this far to _die_.

_A/N: And they meet! Sorry for the cliff-hanger and all, but this is verging on 4,000 words, so I decided to cut it short. Since I'm going straight back to writing, you'll probably get the third, shorter chapter tomorrow...or later today. Anyway, hope you liked it...if you did, feel free to push the button below and tell me...and if you didn't, feel free to do the same and tell me why... _

_I hope it flowed together okay. I just had a random moment and this came to me so... And I have no outline. Yikes..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_Welcome back, people of the world! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It focuses on explaining all that happened in the last chapter—since last chapter was pointedly rushed. I hope you enjoy it. I also may bump the rating up to M in the near future. I'm just not quite sure..._

_It'd be more of a "Child 44" thing than a pr0n thing, though, loves, so sorry about that. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the book series or movie. I also don't own any of the other movies. Basically, I don't own much at all except a thousand bucks and my imagination. Other than that, I don't own anything nor do I claim to, so don't sue me._

_Oh, and by the way, Edward may act like a neat-freak and/or effeminate. Since I detest his "over-bearing" character in the Twilight books, I find it is an excellent way to be somewhat funny and made SM cringe. So, if you can't handle that, _GET OUT_! _

_...I just used an accent in my mind. Oh my._

_Anyway, if you see starred out words...well, I don't cuss, so yeah...but when I think it's beneficial and I can't describe the thing or whatever politely, I star it out. Sorry?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Reflect**

_Edward's Point of View_

It almost physically hurt me to shift through this wolf's memories. Everything was so bright, jagged, and colorful—those were the only words to describe the flood that I was experiencing. I'd also never felt so bad for anyone who wasn't a vampire.

His mother had died in a car crash, his father was diabetic which caused him to be in a wheel-chair and it was his job to take care of him since his sisters had abandoned them, he'd been tormented by other children and attacked, and he was now a werewolf. He'd also been thrown out into the winter cold by one of the few people he'd trusted—his father.

It was like a bad Lifetime show. Like those ones Esme liked to watch.

I tried to forget it, though, push away the horrible memories, which mostly involved someone named Paul. I wanted to rip this Paul's face off.

How I'd gotten so protective of the all-limbs Native boy in this short period of time was beyond me, however.

I didn't like it very much, either. I'd always had a protective streak, though. I could remember, in a vague childhood memory, kicking a man who'd flirted with my mother in the shins. It was a blurred memory, but vivid.

From before I was turned into a vampire...

I sighed and just glanced around this cabin. It was a one bedroom, one bath house. It was warm (well, it would be for a human) and the darker, natural hues made it seem warmer (I think). There was one thing very out of place and it was that boy, leaving a wet puddle on my wood floors and getting my leather couch smelling like wet dog.

It was disgusting.

I didn't really mind, though.

It was definitely weird, anyway.

I then tensed, as I heard his thoughts change, contort. He was waking up.

"Mmm..." he mumbled, not coherent yet, clearly.

I stayed put, not sure how to respond, how it would be okay to respond. Or, better yet, how to respond without getting my head ripped off my shoulders.

"Jacob?" I asked, aware that was his name, because of his thoughts.

I hoped he didn't find that creepy—because if he got upset, he could be a killer. Of course, that was rather normal, wasn't it? If I were human, I'd have such human fears about other people.

His eyes fluttered open, but then closed again. I watched raptly, trying to decipher what was going on in his mind.

Ugh! Why were there so many dark spots—things I couldn't see—in his mind?

"Daddy...?"

I think my heart just got a little deader when he used that childish word for his father.

"No, it's...Edward. You were collapsed out on my porch and I brought you in..." I informed him quietly, from my spot by the hearth.

Why had I installed a fireplace? I think with a grimace.

"Oh..." he mumbles, his eyes not opening. He turns away from me, facing the couch, and cuddles up to the blankets I have sprawled all over him.

I know werewolves are supposed to have high temperatures to protect themselves (which to me seemed scientifically improbable, but so were vampires that _sparkled_), but from his shaking and blue lips, I'd decided I might as well try to warm him up more.

"You're a werewolf," I state softly, unsure of what else to say.

I feel very awkward.

"Not yet," Jacob murmured quietly.

He hadn't phased yet. Oh...

That couldn't be good. No wonder he'd had the shakes so bad.

I gulped and moved across the room, hiding in a corner, pretty much.

"I'm a vampire."

He tensed, but didn't move.

"Okay."

He didn't seem bothered whatsoever.

"You're not going to attack me?" I asked, curious.

"Why would I do that? There's no point. If you'd wanted to kill me, you could've done it while I was out. Unless you're some perverted freak that likes to watch people in pain..."

I scoffed. "I'm a vegetarian."

I saw in his mind's eye a sudden galore of what he considered _rabbit food_—lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, and squishy stuff he called _tofu_.

I smiled crookedly. ...If that didn't put me in a good mood...what could?

He huffed. "Vampires drink blood, right? How could you be a _vegetarian_?" he asked bitterly.

"I only drink animal blood, not human blood. It's a term for vampires like me."

"Oh."

He didn't say anything else; just put the blankets over his head.

"Can you go away?" he asked, a second later.

His voice sounded cracked.

I just nodded and left the room, heading for my bedroom. He must not know it wouldn't do any good, since I heard him crying once I closed my door.

I wanted to comfort him, oddly enough. I knew it wouldn't do any good. I settled for punching my metal bed post, leaving it crooked, and I sat down on the floor.

This felt all wrong.

I shouldn't have a werewolf—a yet-to-phase-and-deadly werewolf—in my house.

_Jacob's Point of View_

My mind was currently working a mile a minute—for good reasons, too. Unlike the average schmuck, I wasn't worrying about if my wife figured out I had a girlfriend, how to suck up to the boss, etc. Instead, I was in a house with a random dude—correction, with a vampire.

A vampire who was about my age, seemed normal (if skittish), and saved my life—saved my life because my Dad seemingly tried to kill me.

Well, maybe he hadn't planned on me nearly dying from pneumonia, but I'd been forced into the cold without anything more than a ratty blanket!

I was quite angry, actually. And I felt sick. Maybe I'd gotten the flu from being cold? My joints ached, I felt nauseous, and I was having the hot flashes of a fifty-year-old woman. I wasn't really sure what to do.

Oh, and, and, I'd cried; like, bawled. Not just a few tears running silently down my face like some awesome character in some sissy flick, no, I'd been _sobbing_.

When did I become a chick?

And why did that creepily pale vampire dude start laughing?

I frowned, annoyed with the voice, and got up, trailing my blanket behind me. "What's so funny?" I questioned, feeling something wash over me, another hot flash.

Ugh, these things were making me sweat...

The vampire immediately shut up. "Nothing, just laughing to myself..."

"That's creepy."

"Creepier than a vampire...?"

I rolled my eyes. "...Touché."

I stopped at his door, and my nose wrinkled. "What's that smell? ...All sickly sweet and stuff?"

He didn't respond. I heard a click, though. I tensed, not liking that. What was he doing?

"Hello, I'm talking to you!" I said, feeling my annoyance double. I heard a slam and I entered the room, too curious to resist.

I found him, about to hop out the window. "Hey, were you going to leave me alone?" I questioned, something rippling along my spine again. It was starting to freak me out...

His eyes went wide. "No, I just needed to get someone..."

I didn't see anything else, just felt pain. I felt _angry_, too. Like really, really angry. _This couldn't be good..._

_And since when am I bipolar?_ That was one of my more stupid last thoughts before everything was drowned in a red haze.

_Huh, so that really does happen in real life and not just in shooting games..._

_Edward's Point of View_

Oh, great. I thought sardonically, as I stayed perfectly still as a statue, halfway out the window and halfway still inside _my bedroom_, where a giant, long-furred russet wolf stood, staring at me with doleful brown eyes, his gaze fixed on my feet.

I _really_ wanted to cuss.

The wolf crept closer: tail low, eyes questioning, fangs showing. I gulped.

That gulp was a big mistake. The last thing I remembered before I was shoved out the window by a thousand pound Cujo was those same brown eyes, looking horrified, reflected by glass right before said glass smashed into and bounced off my face.

_Ouch_.

His instincts had definitely gotten the better of him.

Why did I feel relieved?

We hit down a few seconds later, even if I had time for my mind to process his emotions, thoughts, and the fact we'd just been sailing through the air.

Vampire thought was kick***.

I then realized I had to move, fast, as the instinctive thought of kill went through his mind. His jaws clamped down on the snow where my neck at been a few seconds later.

I whimpered, not making eye contact, as I struggled and tossed him away. He skidded and landed on his side in a deep patch of snow.

I panted, needlessly, and I paced, like some caged animal. I wasn't sure what to do, since obviously I couldn't go back to my cabin and running wasn't an option. I wasn't enough of a wuss to run away with my tail behind my legs. That would be the wolf's job, if anything.

He finally picked himself up and shook off the snow. His eyes met mine for a brief second and his mind reeled, like he was being blinded.

I stepped forward, worried about now. Was he in pain? It seemed like he was...

Then his thoughts went dark. I froze, terror pulsing through my veins, as he shuddered and fell.

Why was I so worried about the pup? Oh, right...I was already attached to the little Fido. I'd always wanted a pet dog...

Ugh, this wasn't helping!

I stalked closer, wary as ever, and just knelt by him. I laid a hand on his shoulder and felt he was still warm. I probably should take him in to check on him, anyway.

Wait...was he_ purring_? He was definitely purring. Didn't cats do that? Oh, well. If he died, the other bigger, nastier wolves would kill me, so I'd better do something about him...starting with calling Carlisle.

I was beginning to feel bad for Carlisle. He always had to clean up everyone's messes...

* * *

_A/N: Truth: women only fainted tons when they had to wear corsets. Fact: being kicked out of your house, nearly freezing to death, bunking with a vampire, turning into a werewolf, imprinting on a vampire dude, etc. would probably make you faint._

_I hope this flowed well together. :/ Not sure...but what can you do?_

_So...read and review, lovelies?_

_Wall of Fame:_

_Dario Argento Syndrome—thanks again._

_arob11—glad you liked it and hopefully I did "experiment with semicolons" a little more. I can't honestly remember. :) _

_Teemah—*bows* Why thank you. I hope this is up to par._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello and welcome back! Thanks everyone who actually made it to this chapter. I salute you. And don't worry, there will be more Edward x Jacob action later on, but I have to have a slow build-up. Why? I have no idea, actually, but it seems right. Oh, and thanks for EVERYTHING guys._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except...I don't own anything (unless you count my soul, which supposedly doesn't belong to me anyway)._

_And, yeah, I do try to fit in some humor/sadism (dark humor). It'll make the angst later easier to swallow. What? You expected a happy ending next chapter and for me to end it without a hitch? Pfft. _

_Read on (and review later)? _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

**Love: An Incredibly Stupid Concept That Somehow Matters Far Too Much**

Jacob's Point of View

I'd been awake for about a minute, floating nicely between wide-awake and half-asleep. I didn't care to truly wake up, either. I could smell, quite strongly, the all too obvious scent of what I now realized was vampire.

The smell burned your nose, but was sickly sweet. It was some kind of paradox or whatever.

I didn't really care. I just knew my joints locked and my muscles tensed when I smelled it too strongly. I could also smell another scent, like maybe ice cream. While the others smelled like freezer burn, there was a soft scent, like freshly made sugar cookies, or _something_, and it drew my attention in.

That kind of freaked me out more, because all vampires should smell like vampires. There should be order.

When I was hurt—like I was now, I guess—I also should feel pain. I didn't.

I wanted to cry.

Oh, heck, I was crying.

I heard the whispers, wherever it was they came from, cease, and a door opened and closed. I hardly paid attention to it, but my subconscious kept track of it.

My body also responded by moving away quickly, as a stone-cold, stone-hard hand stroked my side.

"Are you all right?"

Ugh, it was that auburn-haired vampire who had saved me and who I'd then attacked. Was he trying to make me feel guiltier?

He chuckled. "No. I'm not."

I blinked. Huh, since when had I been talking aloud?

He gulped and just took his hand off of me. "Jacob?" he questioned.

Oh, right. I hadn't responded.

"I'm a little sore, but that's all," I said, finally.

I winced. I didn't like being seen as weak. I always had been; like I couldn't do anything well.

"Do you remember what happened?" Edward asked me softly.

Was he whispering in my ear? I didn't think so. Why could I hear him, though?

Maybe I should list that under the "weird things that randomly happen to me now list". You know, like how I'm not in pain and I can smell the guy from here, even with my face pressed against the leather sofa?

"Um, well," I mumbled finally, "I remember turning into an _animal _and _falling out a window_."

"Anything else?" he prompted.

I sighed and nuzzled my face closer to the afghan that was slung over the couch. "...Like attacking you? Yeah. I'm sorry about that...really... I didn't mean it."

He sighed. "I know you didn't. It was your instincts."

"Instincts...?" I asked.

I was pretty sure I'd just realized why my Dad had always told me I was special (which I'd found insulting). I was a werewolf, right?

Had it even been a full moon?

Ugh, I should have paid more attention to the legends!

I felt another layer of cloth be put upon me by Edward and he literally tucked me in. I was beginning to feel embarrassed about that. I mean, why would he...?

His hands left me immediately. "I'm sorry."

Why was he sorry? ...Because he couldn't answer or something?

"I...uh, have to go. Carlisle—my father—will stay with you for now. I'll be back by morning."

I frowned. "Off to drain little babies of blood?"

I could almost feel a glare on me. "I said I was a vegetarian!"

"Just making sure..."

"Oh, great..."

I blinked, not liking the tone of his voice. Was something wrong?

"What?"

"You're going to be a pain to be around now," he said.

His tone was light, though, so I wasn't forced to imagine punching him...

I finally turned onto my other side, to look at him. My gaze snapped across his face and the rest of him. He seemed okay. He'd changed into some new clothes...

Why was I noticing that?

That was weird—I bet Paul would even say it was gay or whatever.

Edward flinched and backed up.

"Um, bye," he stammered, before disappearing.

Vampires could poof?

Weird...

Maybe he was really fast? He had to be, if he'd managed to not get killed by me...

I whimpered.

Ugh, now I was a sissy. But, hey, I'd just become a monster. I probably made these undead freaks seem normal.

At least they didn't turn into _animals_.

I sighed, as I watched an older blond man walk into the room, doing that fake smile someone did when they were nervous.

I wish Edward would come back.

I hope he didn't hate me, too. I'd slammed him through a window...

Well, he hadn't seemed mad...

I let myself relax with that thought in mind and just decided to go back to sleep. I flipped over onto my other side and curled against the couch.

The blond vampire I completely ignored.

...For now.

...Even if that made the skin on the back of my neck prickle.

I just wanted to stop worrying about someone I didn't even know and sleeping seemed like the best option.

I'll just rest a little while and feel better...and everything will seem more rational...and maybe this is all a dream...

Yeah..._riiight_...

Edward's Point of View

"So, did the mutt..."

I glared at Emmett, as I got an image of Jacob and me kissing.

"Don't finish that sentence," I growled, my voice dropping into a low growl.

He brought his hands up into a defensive "who, me?" position. He also looked _far_ too innocent. "Come on, you can tell me..."

I moved myself halfway behind him, in a flash, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him about twelve feet across the deserted parking lot.

That should show him. I thought bitterly, and brushed the dust up. The ghost town style Save-A-Buck that rested halfway between Port Angeles and Forks wasn't exactly a neat freak's dream.

It wasn't surprising it went out of business, anyway. There were fewer and fewer hunters and loggers to cater to ever since the environmentalists got nuts on them.

...More tasty wildlife for us.

Emmett finally managed to get back up and walk over to me, at human speed, by the time I finished that thought. He punched me in the arm, too lightly to even make me rock back, and sighed. He slouched a little and then leaned back against the sole car in the parking lot; his Jeep.

"But, really, what are you going to do?" he asked.

He narrowed his eyes then._ If you throw me across the parking lot again I swear I'll go and rip apart your whole closet, clothes included. And then Alice would have to take you on another shopping trip! _

I looked at him, appalled. "You wouldn't!"

Emmett was smirking at me, about now. "Answer the question and I won't."

I sighed. "Okay...well, I don't really know what...yet..."

He rolled his eyes at me. "I thought you were supposed to be good with words, Eddie Boy."

"Fine, I won't tell you. I need to hunt anyway..."

"No! I need dirt to tell Rose! Spill!"

"You're such a girl."

"You're such a werewolf's b-."

"Emmett!"

"Did you just shriek?"

"Possibly... Will you leave me alone, if I just say what I plan to do?"

"YES!"

"Nothing..."

Emmett blinked at me, obviously very confused. Maybe it was because we'd been talking fast, or that I'd driven the conversation in circles on purpose, or maybe because he was just _Emmett_.

"You _what_...?"

"Que sera sera," I mumbled. "Now let me sink my teeth into a mountain lion in the next hour before I hurt you."

Emmett's Point of View

Can I say confused?

I also now owed Rosalie a hundred bucks. He was going to try and get with the mutt, if the mutt wanted it (and I bet the [little fairy] mutt would).

Weird to think Rose was right. Of course, what man that wasn't...that way...would turn down _Rosalie_?

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know Emmett was a little harsh. But, hey, he's Emmett. He means what he says and says what he means. Oh, well. Hope you like. _

_And, by the way, that OOCness you may be seeing is supposed to be there, otherwise this wouldn't work._

_So, basically, I have a poetic license._

_And thanks again to everyone who has added/favorite'd me or this story and to anyone who reviewed. It means a lot, guys. _

_P.S. Yeah, I know it's short, too. Sorry! Hopefully I'll have a new chapter for you before Saturday (since there won't be a new chapter more than likely for two weeks after that). Who knows? Maybe I'll write on the plan and magically find WIFI..._

_P.P.S. I, sadly enough, forgot to post this two days ago and was upset by lack of reviews _because I thought I'd posted it_. It has been proven: I fail at life._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _

_Well, hello, people of the world. I'm glad you decided to check out The Ultimate Traitor Game. This chapter is, well, basically a think chapter. In other words, Jacob and Edward just think a lot. Next time expect _sharing_. Eh, maybe not. I don't do emotion well... Well, don't knock it 'till you've tried it, right? *sniggers*_

_...And then maybe after that some action. And maybe after that I'll up this to M...for a good reason. ...If that isn't a reason to stick around... XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, since I am not Stephanie Meyer. I'm much younger and much creepier-in-the-brain. Well, I assume so. :D_

_Oh, and, not to scare you off like if I started shooting a gun in a theater, but I'm not too happy with this chapter (it's a little too short and includes too much debating on emotional _stuff_). I hope you like it more than I do. *shrugs*_

_And, yes, I do use weird examples of things.^_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Stress**

Jacob's POV

My side was now aching, as I lay sprawled on the Cullens' couch. I tried to ignore it, though—at least; I was trying to ignore it until Edward got back from hunting. I didn't really want to bother his family.

After all, they scared me a little.

Maybe it was because they just didn't blink—or move—enough to not seem like wax dummies, or mannequins.

You know...sort of like those wax dummies out of that Twilight Zone episode? No? Well, when my Granddad was alive he liked the Twilight Zone, so...yeah.

I sigh and just put my head under the covers laid over me. It was rather childish to do, but I couldn't take the stares of a blond with the emo levels of Keanu, a certainly underage Doctor (he was still in his lab coat and he'd come straight from work), and a brunette who seemed to be the doctor dude's honey.

Yeah. I didn't know precisely why they were here, either, or who they really were.

At least they all had copper-colored eyes like Edward, so I knew they only drained animals (or I assumed so).

I really hoped they weren't sizing me up for dinner, basically.

"Um...so...Jacob..." the doctor began.

I stiffened. I think they noticed because the California-beach-boy huffed, in vague annoyance. So, I was a little bit terrified.

Why wouldn't I be?

They hadn't saved my life...and I'm pretty sure they were all Edward's family. No way on earth could they like me—I'd attacked their son!

I was such a...monster. Cue certain, hopefully healthy levels of self dislike.

And I couldn't see them now. That was one of my more stupid ideas.

"Yes?" I ask, finally, trying to keep my voice from cracking by using monosyllables, peeking out at them.

"Well, for starters...uh..."

"Get to the point, please," the blond male snapped.

He seemed anxious.

I wonder why...

I'd have to ask Edward about that. And ask him more about what was happening to me...and about exactly what vampires did...and...

I needed someone to fill in the blank spots, majorly. Hopefully the other blond, the British-sounding one not the Texas-sounding one, wouldn't think he needed to do that...

I didn't really...

"I'm Carlisle anyway, Jacob."

"Did Edward tell you my name? Or what...?"

"He did," this Carlisle guy (the British doctor one) stated.

"And how do you know him?" I ask, unsure of what I'm feeling in my gut as I ask that.

It's weird, whatever it is—like somebody stole something away from me and I don't like it.

That's...what, jealousy? Did I get a _concussion_? I mean...why would I be feeling _jealous_, of all things?

_Weirdness...normally comes with a lot more weirdness..._

And what am I jealous of? The fact the guy probably has a family that loves him?

That must be it...

"I'm his father."

I pop my head out of the covers in surprise.

"Father...? You look nothing alike!" I exclaim.

Of course, I didn't know anything about vampire reproduction...maybe guys didn't even have a purpose, for all _I _knew...

Carlisle's jaw twitched.

"I changed him..."

"Oh...that's... Wait, what?"

Carlisle chuckles now and settles down in an armchair across from me. "I bit him and changed him into a vampire."

"You can do that?" I ask, casually shifting away from him.

"We can't change your kind." Huh, so he knew my concern.

"What happens to us if you do?" I ask, curiously.

He just shrugs.

Lovely answer...

"It hasn't been extensively tested."

I can guess why...

"Okay," I muse. "Um, how am I doing? How's Edward? I didn't hurt him, right? Is that why he was nervous?"

"Is he an idiot?"

The other blond one, Mister No-Name, was starting to get on my nerves.

"Excuse me?" I ask, glowering at the curly-haired guy.

"Don't you know anything?" he directs towards me.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, completely unsure of myself at this point.

"You imprinted on my brother and you're wondering why he's nervous? You're a werewolf, for crying out loud! You're designed to kill us!"

He's pacing now, with excessive hand gestures thrown into his speech pattern.

_Ugh_.

But, he was Edward's brother...

How did something like _that _happen?

"Imprinting...?" I ask finally, unsure of what that means.

It sounds dirty.

Should I tell him I'm not gay? That might help, right?

I mean I liked Edward...a lot...but I always had feelings about certain people...knew if they were good and stuff...

But, I mean...I barely knew the guy! And I didn't swing that way...

Funny, I was so confused (and disturbed) I was stammering in my mind.

"Yeah, imprinting," the Blond Wonder huffed, as if I were, well, I'm not sure, but he didn't sound happy.

He should stick to being a surfer dude in California and get off my back.

"I have no idea what you people are talking about," I admit, feeling my own annoyance creeping into my voice.

"What?" Now it's the Doctor's turn to question me.

Great...

I finally snap. "Think about it from my perspective: I was just kicked _out of my house_, I was chased into the woods in almost_ subzero_ conditions with just a blanket by a few dopes that_ hate_ me, I end up in a _vampire's_ home, I turn into a _werewolf _and attack said vampire, and now I'm with a group of vampires that may or may not count me as a wild animal in their _vegetarianism_ that keep saying _imprinting_."

I'm pretty sure my voice was literally dripping in annoyance. Oh, well. They deserve it. They were supposed to watch me or whatever. Not give me the third degree.

"I feel like I'm in a Monty Python movie, basically," I tack on.

"Well, this could cause problems," the Doctor announces.

"No shiz," Mr. Sourpuss hisses.

...These people had issues.

How did they manage to raise someone as nice and calm as _Edward_? Of course, I barely knew the guy...I shouldn't be...well, complimenting him...

* * *

Edward's POV

"Dude, what's wrong?" Emmett questioned me.

Sure, I had frozen stiff as a statue and probably looked murderous, but other than that...

"Nothing," I growl and stalk forward.

I'm slightly unsure of how to go about this now, as I wait outside my cabin.

"Do you smell a hiker? Do I need to pin you down, or something?"

"Don't sound so excited about it."

"Gross!"

I roll my eyes, before just sitting in the snow.

"Your clothes are going to get wet."

I shrug.

"You don't care? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Carlisle told Jacob about imprinting."

Emmett stops and stares at me, even with his large bulk he pulls off a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"What?" he asks sounding surprised.

"Jacob's thinking about imprinting. I don't think he knows what it is..."

"...But?" Emmett asks, playing the mind-reader.

Maybe he isn't so dense after all...

Of course, I feel like a particularly mad Rattlesnake. I would be hissing and spitting if I didn't care about appearances. My mother, in my previous life, had taught me well and so had Esme.

"Carlisle had no right," I add, seething. My eyes fly around the woods beyond Emmett and I clutch at the snow beside myself as I try to control the impulse to attack the man who was my pseudo-father. The bond went both ways, obviously. But vampires did have similar bonds...

Either way, I was not happy. I should have told him about it, gently—even if Carlisle hadn't gone into details.

"Are you going to be okay, man?"

"Yeah, just...leave me alone for a minute."

Emmett just nods. "I guess I need to go, anyway. Tell them I'll be back at the house."

"Sure," I bite off, as I lay back.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." He sniggers as he walks away, but he sounded somewhat serious.

Lovely... They still don't trust me.

I breathe and just try to ignore everyone's thoughts inside—Jasper's acidic (which annoyed me), Carlisle's worried (he didn't need to be), and Esme's part sympathetic and part threatened.

I wanted them out of there.

I pick myself off and brush off the snow, deciding that's what I'll do. Get them away from Jacob and ease him into what's going on slowly...or whatever would be needed. He was in a bad situation.

I almost growled again when I noticed, even though he did play everything up in a funny way (like comparing his life to a string poorly filmed British comedies), his thoughts were nervous and he seemed scared. ...At least he wasn't hurt, though.

_I couldn't have chosen a worse person to decide to take a liking to...or decide to try and take a liking to...either, or. A werewolf..._

My new, suddenly extremely caring streak was going to be the death of me. I'd picked it up from Carlisle...and I hadn't been able to drop it.

Of course, who'd want a sociopathic vampire? That was the exact opposite of what we were trying to be. I just wasn't sure how to handle the fact a werewolf had fallen in love with me—even if he wasn't aware of that yet.

I sighed and built up my nerve to open the door and step into my own home. Now that they were all here, I wasn't sure what to do. Well, except for kick them out—like they'd pretty much kicked me out. I missed them so much, though...

* * *

Jacob's POV

"Finally," I mutter to myself as Edward walks in. "Where were you? They've been staring at me and asking me weird questions and stuff."

"Sweetheart, we just want to know more about the situation," the brunette she-vamp said softly.

I growled. I then blinked, unsure of where that came from. She was actually acting nice, instead of stumblingly clinical or annoying.

"I think it would be best if you left him alone for now," Edward said, in a terse voice.

Jasper huffs and says, "Okay, but what happens when you get hungry, what then?"

"That sounds almost ironic coming from you," Edward snaps back.

I press against the back of the sofa, feeling small suddenly. My muscles start to ache, too. Edward is at my side in a flash, hand at my waist. I wriggle away, uncomfortable with it but fine with it at the same time—but, at least the ache is gone.

Is he a healer, too?

"We do need to figure out what's going on," Carlisle says quietly. "He could hurt you."

"He wouldn't do that." Edward seems sure of it.

But I'm pretty sure, too. I don't feel threatened by him...well, anymore. No clue why, but that's the truth.

"He attacked you!" Jasper looks furious and I wince.

"Before he..." Edward trails off and just rubs my side again.

I look up at him in confusion and he hesitantly stops, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. I thought you'd like that," he admits.

Jasper groans in annoyance somewhere, but I hear the door shut once, then again, so I think the crazy vampires left.

"I'm not a dog," I mutter finally.

He was trying to be sarcastic and give me a belly-rub or whatever, wasn't he? I think he was. Otherwise, I had something to worry about. Weren't vampires like sexual predators, or something?

I think he just choked on his own spit. ...Did vampires make spit?

"We're not like that," Edward mumbles.

I bet he'd be blushing...ya know; if he had blood.

"So, "Peeps" and "The Last Days" are totally wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind..." I still remember how my Dad felt about finding those vampire books I'd been reading.

But they were cool! And they'd been harmless, works of fiction or whatever. Those vampires had been cannibalistic mental patients, after all.

Edward rolled his eyes at that.

Thinking on that, I could remember, too, how much I hadn't liked Dad tossing them out and rolling over my foot "on accident" when I complained. He might've been in a wheel chair, but he was still the boss...

Edward just growled. What was that about? Did he dislike cripples?

"Jacob," Edward said, almost sighing. "Can you just slow it down with the rhetorical questions?"

"Sure," I said, smiling a little. "You're funny, you know that? And that wasn't a rhetorical question."

"How many pain pills have you had?" he asks back, shaking his head in disbelief.

I just keep grinning.

"So, you don't like cripples then?" I ask.

"Shut up," he said, in an imitation of a whiny chick's voice.

"Weirdo," I mumble, before pulling the blankets back over my head, this time not scared whatsoever. "I'm asleep now, so leave me alone."

I was tired, after all. I'd been awake for about twenty-four hours straight, with a few cat-snaps mixed in. Or, at least, that's how I remembered it, but everything was kind of fuzzy in my memory about the whole _change_ and all.

"Okay," he said after a minute, in a more serious voice. He sounded a little worried, though. "If you need anything, just call."

"Okay, Lassie." Maybe the joke would make him less anxious...

"I told Carlisle not to give you anything," Edward muses.

I don't remember much of anything, other than just dozing off, after that then the thought of: _Why do you think I'm high? I'm _not_._eHe

Of course, that just meant I was going insane, which wasn't good.

* * *

Edward's POV

Jacob was still asleep. It had been eight hours and four minutes. I was officially going insane. I'd tried reading (George Orwell, Shakespeare, and Jonathan Swift). I'd tried playing piano for about six seconds (until I realized I'd been unusually stupid and that might make him wake up). And then I'd taken to staring at walls.

It was the only thing I could think of doing, since my mind was whirring about at a speed close to a jet, maybe faster. One con of vampire thought: you thought about anything and everything.

And I had a lot to think about.

I thought about Jacob's stupid family and "pack" (which made me angry and almost punch a wall, which would have knocked down a wall and that wouldn't have been useful), I thought about how scared and confused he must be (even if he didn't seem like it), I thought about my family and how they seemed wary and distrustful of me. And, yeah, I thought about myself and my new responsibility.

I knew about werewolf imprinting. I knew it was form of mate selection, where a mature werewolf would find a female human and have an instant, unbreakable bond forged between them and the human. It was to improve the bloodline of their rare species and create better werewolves. It was relatively rare, though.

So, as far as I knew, that meant there was a lot wrong with Jacob. For one, he'd just changed. Two, I was male. Three, I was a_ vampire_. Four, werewolves were supposed to have strong instincts to kill vampires and he didn't. Five, if it was a fluke this was a_ major_ fluke.

Basically, I could keep on going and going on about it, but the fact was this was unnatural and wrong according to the rules of, well, nature. But, hey, I was a vampire. It wasn't like I already didn't defy the laws of science.

We'd just have to make do...somehow. And I think a werewolf could last on friendship. I hoped so. I'd never been honestly attracted to any vampire female I'd been set up with, but that had no meaning. I just did better on my own, or, at least, without a lover. I hadn't been attracted to _any_ humans.

Something was wrong with me, but that didn't explain this. I mean, it wasn't my fault...

I winced. It wasn't_ his_ fault, either, not really. I didn't need to think that. I just needed to worry about keeping him alive and well.

After all, an imprint would die without their imprinted.

Oh, and I had to make sure nobody would try to kill him (namely his pack, crazy father, or the Volturi).

I had my work cut out for me, didn't I?

But, hey, over a hundred years being a vampire...a little excitement couldn't hurt.

_...I didn't just think that! I sound just like Emmett, of all people!_

* * *

_A/N: _

_As always, thanks for reading! And thanks, my awesome reviewers. If you want to become one of those people who I'd like to theoretically violently hug and maybe give a chocolate pudding pie to (assuming I could manage cooking and I fail at cooking because I'm hyperactive), click the button below._

_Because, quite frankly, I probably wouldn't update unless I got reviews...unless it's a Warriors fanfic...I can't seem to honestly stop all of them...I keep trying...but..._

_So, yeah...this chapter is brought to you by the excellent reviews submitted by arob11 and Teemah, who reviewed the last chapter. And, sorry, arob11, for saying Edward's a red-head. I'll stick to brunette later. Or have Jacob taunt him for being a "flamer" or a "ginger". Either, or. :D_

_Oh, well. Thank ya. *tips hat* _


End file.
